With the development of science and technology as well as the improvement of people's living standards, driving automobiles is becoming more and more popular, and more and more families own their automobiles.
The automobile loaded camera system of the prior art, using lenses with fixed focal length, the visual angle is not continuously adjustable. For example, night vision systems in BMW and Benz are using fixed focal length lens, which makes the users not be able to observe in a wide angle when the vehicle is running at a low speed, and not be able to see the objects 100 meters away when the vehicle is running at a high speed, thus not be able to find the dangerous road conditions ahead in advance.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.